Under the Hylian Sky
by rosybell
Summary: Two friends, Midna and Link, have a simple chat under the Hylian night sky. One-shot, drabble


**Under the Hylian Sky**

**A Drabble by Midna the Imp, the copywrite being held by Nintendo**

The Hylian sky is said to be one of the most beautiful things that one may behold in Hyrule. For it is there that the skies were first wrote into being, thus Hyrule is said to be the most blessed land under Heaven. This is only myth, but even myths have a grain of truth hidden in their depths.

Two friends who looked up at the sky on this night could see this truth right above them as they gazed at the glittering stars. A small smile edged across one of their faces and the other turned to look at him.

"What are you thinking about, wolfie?" She asked and sat up, a fire-colored bang fell into her face, which she swiftly place behind her pointed ear. An ear that had a strange black and gray coloration with blue runes that glowed against her black skin.

"Just thinking." The other replied, the gentle smile growing. _He _was trying to play riddles with her, but she would have known of it.

"You're thinking?" She spun a strain of lose hair around her finger and began to float. "Don't make me laugh. Eeh hee."

"You already did…" He leaned on his elbow and glared at his friend playfully. He was use to her taunts and teasing for they had been together for sometime now. Although, it was more the experiences that they shared that had brought both so close.

She leaned back and placed both hands behind her head. "So…" She began slowly and floated slightly lower, glancing at him with one large, red eye. Then she yawned, "Is it about _that_ girl _again_?"

He frowned and shook his head. The girl whom she spoke was often on his mind, yes, but, for the moment, his mind was not on the quest at hand, it was on something more else. Something one might consider profound considering that his thoughts often did not consist of _higher thinking_…or so that was what his friend believed.

"Really!" She said and gave him a mock-shock look, turned on her side, and tilted her head. "Then, are you thinking about _me_?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who _else_ would I be thinking of? You're my _world_, and I couldn't _live_ a day without you."

"You're right about that." She said and turned her eyes up to the heavens. "Without me, you'd be a wolf, stuck in a cage in the heart of that rat-hole of a dungeon. Eeh hee."

He sighed. That one thing she was right about, he would not have been able to get out of that dungeon without her aid, moreover be the hero he was today. Without her, destiny would not have turned out the way it was meant to and Hyrule would be a hopeless without a hero or future. (The future he was not sure would come out the way he wished, however.)

"What were you thinking in that canine brain of yours?"

"I'm a Hylian." He said impulsively, causing her to succumb to a fit of laughter, "I won't tell you now, imp."

"That's so disappointing…" She gave him her puppy-eyes. "Please…wolfie."

The Hylian cursed; she could get him to do _anything_, even cross the whole universe to get a grain of sand if she wished it. At times, he knew it was still a master-and-owner-relationship, but only in the mildest meaning of the phrase. For the true reason he would do it was he had grown to love her.

"Fine, imp, I'll tell you."

"_Good boy_." She patted him on the head as if he was her dog and a mischievous smile touched her lips.

He rolled his eyes and wondered if he would have a headache from doing that so often. "I…ah…was thinking about counting the stars…"

"That's impossible." She said rolling her eyes dramatically. "No one can do it."

"Maybe…" He sighed and gathered his thoughts. "But, just think, there's so many it just makes me wonder what they're all used for. Why each and everyone is there."

"To make you think cheesy things. Eeh hee." She stuck out her tongue. Then, she said in a surprisingly serious tone; "Perhaps so that we can remember that despite that we're doing something so _damn(1)_ important that it's not really that important after all."

He nodded, took a deep breathe, and muttered something that sounded akin to "thank you." A moment later, he fell asleep and was more content with the world than before.

She smiled, lay back on the wet grass, and whispered in the sleeping Hylian's ear. "_See_, you do need me, wolfie, and you always will."

Then, she too, fell asleep under the Hylian sky. Not knowing her final words that night would come back to haunt her in the end.

_-The End-_

**Notes!** (Because they make the world go 'round!)

(1) Yes, there's a swear word! Hide in a hole, there's a swear word in MtI's fanfiction! 

(2) The characters in this are Midna and Link, and the girl is Ilia. (No, he does not hate Ilia.)


End file.
